1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf bag covers. In particular, it relates to a cover positioned over golf bags on a golf car in a manner that golf clubs and balls can be accessed while covered on the golf car.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior golf bags covers have been devised for covering golf bags to be carried or positioned on a hand-mobile golf cart. None have been constructed to cover golf bags on an automotive golf car. This is a significant problem for golfers because golf cars are used commonly for golfing nowadays. Golf cars have made golf possible and pleasurable for many more people than golf carts. However, support equipment has not kept up with the golf car.
Golf cars have a roof but do not have sides. Sometimes there is a fringe on the top that gives the impression of protection from rain. But the roof is not adequate protection because rain falls or is blown at angles. To put sides on the golf car would defeat its purpose of being open and accessible. It is highly desirable, therefore, to have a golf bag cover adapted particularly for golf cars.
Examples of prior art include the following U.S. patent documents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. DATE NAME CLASSIFICATION ______________________________________ 4,498,579 2/12/1985 Brick 206/315.4 4,234,025 11/18/1980 Berge 150/1.5 R 3,754,587 8/28/1973 Rainieri 150/52 G 3,707,279 12/26/1972 Kaiser 263/2 R 3,521,689 7/28/1970 Woods 150/1.5 2,985,212 5/23/1961 Dozier 150/52 ______________________________________
The Brick patent teaches a cover similar to a reversible hat that fits over the top of golf clubs in a golf bag. It has a towel on one side and is water-repellant on the other side. This does not allow golf clubs and balls to be accessed without exposing them to rain when the cover is off. This is an admitted problem because a towel is provided on one side to wipe clubs when they get wet. But it has no way to keep rain out of a golf bag when the cover is off for access to golf clubs in a golf bag. The Berge patent is a cover that allows access to clubs by lifting of a flap. But is not attachable to a golf car. It provides for only one golf bag and there is no way to tie down the flap. The Rainieri device likewise is limited to only one golf bag with side openings for shoulder straps on a single golf bag. Kaiser taught a heater for golf balls and for handles of golf clubs and golf carts. Woods described a zipper bag positioned over the top of a golf bag. Dozier taught an additional type of cover for a single golf bag.
None of the devices found to exist in the prior art, and none known to exist, have an envelope shape with an access orifice coverable by a flap on one surface and a means for attachment to a golf car such as this invention.